The central hypothesis of this proposal is that pathologically damaged red blood cells (RBC) are a contributing factor to cerebral infarction. The contribution of RBC-related hemorheologic variables to cerebral infarction will be evaluated by study of blood from patients with acute brain infarctions and TIA, persons clinically asymptomatic but with epidemiologic risk factors for stroke and age-matched subjects without risk factors.